ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
DC Extended Universe (Hasamu Jenkins)
DC Extended Universe is the expanded film and television universe based on DC Comics, with president and producer, Patty Jenkins, coming up with the creative productions and projects for the cinematic universe at Warner Bros. In 2010, Jenkins signed a contract to start the cinematic universe and hired many directors and even opened to producing R-rated films for darker character arcs such as Zatanna, John Constantine, and Jonah Hex. Jenkins stated that she was inspired by the successful Marvel Cinematic Universe's way of dividing the events of their movies; by Phases. Therefore, Jenkins adopted the idea herself for this extended universe. Movie Phases Phase 1 * Man Of Steel Release Date: 2011 Rating: PG-13 Story: With the intermittent destruction of Krypton, planet of the Kryptonians and the House of El, Jor-El sends his son off to Earth, while trying to deal with the ruthless Kryptonian tyrant, Zod. Crashing on a small farm in Kansas, Kal-El struggles with fitting into the bigger society on planet Earth. As his foster family renames him Clark Kent, Kal'El must find more about his past, only to encounter General Zod and his quest to find an object that may restore Krypton, but will destroy Earth in the process. Gaining morality and being an outcast from humans, Kal'El becomes the modern day Jesus Christ known as Superman and must sabotage Zod's plans to restore Krypton. Will Kal'El protect his newfound home? Protagonist: Clark Kal'El Kent/Superman Antagonist: General Zod * The Batman Release Date: 2011 Rating: PG-13 Story: Billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne comes under a realization he has been hiding in the dark for too long, long after abandoning his identity as the Caped Crusader and detective and vigilante of Gotham known as Batman, after his second Robin, Jason Todd, died a brutal death by the Joker. Violence returns to the streets of Gotham City and a new crimeboss known as the Black Mask rises up from the ranks. Bruce comes out into the light and tries to rebuild Wayne Enterprises again and dons the mask as the vigilante. Still haunted by his past demons, Bruce must come to terms with his legacy as the Batman and stop Black Mask from taking over the streets of Gotham and turning it into a warzone. Protagonists: Bruce Wayne/Batman and Commissioner James Gordon Antagonists: Roman Sionis/Black Mask, Slade Wilson/Deathstroke, and Harvey Dent/Two-Face * Wonder Woman Release Date: 2012 Rating: PG-13 Story: Before she became the amazing Amazon warrior to fight against the evil that dreads mankind, Diana Prince was born an innocent young child in Themyscira, where she witnessed the fights her fellow Amazonians made to protect their island and their preparedness for the threat that is the God of War known as Ares. Coming of age, Diana is trained immensely by her fellow Amazonians, especially Artemis. When their island is attacked by German soldiers, who are in World War 1, killing many Amazonians, Diana convinces her mother to let her go to Earth and accompany Steve Trevor, who crash lands on Themyscira during the attack. Her and Trevor go onto Earth to stop World War 1, with Diana under the mindset that the God of War is behind this madness, going on a quest to find him. Eventually, she battles herself out with Ares and her true skills as an Amazonian warrior is to be tested... Protagonists: Diana Prince/Wonder Woman, Steve Trevor, and Artemis Antagonists: Ares and Dr. Poison * Aquaman: King of Atlantis Release Date: 2012 Rating: PG-13 Story: Born a human of the surface world, Arthur Curry has since spent his young adult life in Earth's oceans, interacting with sea creatures. Curry finds a lost city in the ocean known as Atlantis, where he is imprisoned and sentenced there for trespassing. However, a professor at Atlantis welcomes Arthur to their heritage, where Arthur is freed and he begins to realize that Atlantis is a troubled city he will try and protect. Gaining the Trident of Atlantis, he swears to protect Atlantis with his might. Still learning about the rights of Atlantis, even after five years, he meets his half brother, Orm Marius, who declares that he will take over Atlantis and turn it even worst than it is. Will Arthur protect his newfound kingdom and claim his rightful position as King? Protagonists: Arthur Curry/Aquaman and Queen Mera Antagonist: Orm Marius/Ocean Master * The Flash: Fastest Man Alive Release Date: 2013 Rating: PG-13 Story: Born in the city of Central City and having a mother who was murdered, with his father being blamed for the murder, forensic scientist Barry Allen spends his young adult life trying to clear his father's name, while spending time with Iris West, his girlfriend. One night, Allen is doused by chemicals and struck by lightning. He soon finds out that this accident has actually granted him the gift of super-speed. Immediately using this to try and impress Iris, he soon decides to use it to fight crime in Central City. With the rise of the rogue Leonard Snart, who uses hypodermic ice weapons to cause havoc in Central, Barry becomes the hero known as the Flash to take on Snart, who he soon realizes has a very similar struggle as him; losing family. Snart uses his weapons to dodge Barry's speedforce. Meanwhile, Barry tries to use his powers to his advantage to try and go back to the past to save his mother. Will Barry stop Snart and come to terms with his past, embracing the speedforce and his newfound abilities? Protagonists: Barry Allen/The Flash and Detective Joseph West Antagonist: Leonard Snart/Captain Cold * Green Lantern Release Date: 2013 Rating: PG-13 Story: Hal Jordan, pilot at Ferris Aircraft, was always known as being determined and brave. Struggling with keeping together a life with his wife, Carol Ferris, Hal tries to spend his last days at the Aircraft with ease. Things backfire when a ship crashes into the Aircraft, where a green lantern known as Abin Sur has landed and grants Hal the green ring. Hal learns that the ring gives him superhuman strength and willpower. He travels to Oa, where the Guardians of the Universe claim he was chosen for willpower and that ring because of his braveness. The Green Lantern Corps is in a war with the Red Lanterns and the tyrant known as Atrocitus, who represents anger and hatred. Working with his group and trying to master willpower, Hal must face Atrocitus, using his braveness and determination to defeat the Red Lanterns. Protagonists: Hal Jordan/Green Lantern, Abin Sur, and Sinestro Antagonist: Atrocitus * Man Of Steel 2 Release Date: 2014 Rating: PG-13 Story: Adopting into his daily life at Earth, specifically Metropolis, Clark begins a life with Lois Lane, living with her and her helping Clark with his struggles of post-trauma after brutally murdering Zod and millions of innocent lives because of where he is from. After the Kryptonian attack on Earth, Alexander Luthor, CEO of LexCorp of Metropolis, funds to keep the city clean and rebuild the mass casualties and destruction both Superman and Zod caused two years prior. Clark becomes suspicious of Luthor, as his plan to become mayor of Metropolis. Clark works with Lois and runs private investigations at the Daily Planet to try and uncover what Luthor is actually planning. Clark finds the eerie truth; Luthor holds a weapon Clark is very vulnerable to and is trying to kill him in order to prove his worth. Clark must protect himself from this secret madman and take his rightful place as a modern day savior. Will Clark be able to stop Luthor? In the midst of this, Luthor creates a weapon far more powerful than Superman himself... Protagonists: Clark Kent/Superman and John Jones/Martian Manhunter Antagonists: Lex Luthor and John Corben/Metallo * Justice League Release Date: 2014 Rating: PG-13 Story: After the defeat of Lex Luthor and his imprisonment to Stryker's Island, Luthor is becoming suspicious in the prison, loudly stating that something is coming to Earth to reign terror. Paranoid about this message, John Jones and Clark Kent meet up with the likes of Wonder Woman and Aquaman to form a team known as the Justice League. The four gather up the likes of Batman, Flash, Green Lantern, and Cyborg to fight a battle that is supposedly coming to Earth. With the heroes not getting along with each other, especially Batman and Superman, a techno-organic being, who Martian has past relations to, attacks Earth and unleashes his army of dangerous intellectual future knowledge. Seeking the Multiverse to find civilizations to abduct into his schemes, Brainiac comes to Earth for the sole purpose of abducting the civilization for his own. The team, known as the Justice League, must put aside all their differences and fight the battle for Earth. Will they succeed and prevent Earth from being one of Brainiac's collections? Protagonists: Bruce Wayne/Batman, Clark Kent/Superman, John Jones/Martian Manhunter, Diana Prince/Wonder Woman, Arthur Curry/Aquaman, Hal Jordan/Green Lantern, Victor Stone/Cyborg, Barry Allen/The Flash, Commissioner James Gordon, Queen Mera, and Artemis Antagonists: Brainiac and Lex Luthor * Cyborg Release Date: 2014 Rating: PG-13 Story: Before he became the half-man, half-machine hero known as Cyborg, Victor Stone was a college student who succeeded academically, however, he was distracted by the cold nature of his cold and calculating mother and father, who both worked for STAR Labs. After a fatal accident that left Victor wounded, his father fixed him up and this resulted in Victor becoming a half-machine cyborg. Victor soon learns he has all the information and knowledge to access every form of technology on Earth including the Mother Box and Brother Eye. Victor encounters the dangerous henchmen of an unknown force known as the Parademons and uses Brother Eye to find more info on the Parademons. Fighting his way through the Parademons, Victor learns the cold truth about the hardships that came with his father; and they are much darker than he expected... Protagonist: Victor Stone/Cyborg Antagonists: Silas Stone/Anomaly, Amazo, and Steppenwolf * The Killing Joke Release Date: 2014 Rating: R Story: During the Caped Crusader's earlier years as vigilante and detective of Gotham City, Bruce Wayne is training a young woman known as Barbara Gordon, who aids the Batman in missions and crimefighting as the Batgirl. Meanwhile, a failed, unnamed Gotham comedian is put in a difficult life cycle when he is in major poverty with his wife, who is pregnant, with the Falcone Crime Family. The man, at one point, makes a deal with the Falcone and the Gotham mobs at Ace Chemicals, which he thought would help restore his financial situation. However, he is set up and drops in a bath of acid after the Batman attempted to save him. The man comes back as a laughing lunatic known as the Joker. The Joker becomes the Clown Prince of Crime of Gotham City, even taking as far as breaking Barbara Gordon and kidnapping the Commissioner. Watch as one bad day turns a man into a crazed lunatic... Protagonists: Bruce Wayne/Batman, Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, and Commissioner James Gordon Antagonist: The Joker Phase 2 * Aquaman: Rise Of The Dead King Release Date: 2015 Rating: PG-13 Story: After his brave actions become relevant and noticed during Brainiac's attack on Earth, Arthur is honored as King of Atlantis and honorably locks up his evil brother, Orm, in the Atlantis prison. However, Arthur and Mera both begin to see a sudden disappearance in many Atlantis inhabitants, including the professor who previously took Arthur in years ago. They discover the Thirst in the Secret Sea, a metaphysical realm. The Thirst can absorb the Atlantis warriors into zombies and is specifically targeting Arthur for unknown reasons. Arthur soon must tie conspiracies together about the history of Atlantis and learns of a past ruler of Atlantis from decades ago, who uses the Thirst and his tyranny to bring his own morals to Atlantis. Arthur is forced to free Orm and have him help Arthur in this never-ending battle for conspiracies and the fight for the safety of his kingdom. Protagonists: Arthur Curry/Aquaman, Queen Mera, Orm Marius/Ocean Master, and Admiral Strom Antagonists: Atlan/The Dead King, The Thirst, and Nanaue/King Shark * Green Arrow Release Date: 2015 Rating: PG-13 Story: Once a thrill-seeking playboy in Starling City, Oliver Queen has been stranded on the island of Starfish for five years after a sinful attempt at having an affair with his girlfriend's sister. As Oliver tries to wash up his mistakes at Starfish and his continued training in archery in order to survive, Oliver escapes Starfish after a war with a weapons trade that operates in Starling City. Oliver escapes alone, having Sara Lance not come with him, with Oliver assuming she died, which he grieves on his journey back to Starling. Oliver uses his wealth and his skill in archery to become the vigilante known as the Green Arrow to safeguard Starling City. Oliver's first move involves him going after the weapons trade master, which he finds out is a powerful, but corrupt businessman. The weapons trade ties into how Oliver landed in Starfish in the first place and Oliver's quest for revenge and his goal to master his skills and senses help him track down this man who started him on this path... Protagonists: Oliver Queen/Green Arrow and John Diggle Antagonist: Daniel Brickwell/Brick * The Batman: Under The Red Hood Release Date: 2015 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Story: Now fully coming back into the role as the Batman, Bruce has finally come to his senses about his past demons and decides to fully operate Wayne Enterprises, while fighting crime as the Caped Crusader at night. At first, Bruce calls upon old prodigy, Dick Grayson, who is the Bludhaven vigilante known as Nightwing, to aid him in tracking down loose inmates from both Arkham Asylum and Blackgate Prison, one of them being Black Mask. During this mission, many of Sionis's men are brutally murdered by an unknown vigilante in Gotham who calls himself the Red Hood. Bruce chases this dangerous vigilante down, only to be stopped by the Red Hood's immense training and skills that match the Batman's. Bruce soon learns the cold truth that the Red Hood is his old sidekick, Jason Todd, who he assumed dead. The Joker comes back to make matters worst and a fight between Bruce and an individual that haunted him for years comes to play... Protagonists: Bruce Wayne/Batman, Dick Grayson/Nightwing, Commissioner James Gordon, Detective Harvey Bullock, and Renee Montoya Antagonists: Jason Todd/Red Hood, Ra's Al Ghul, The Joker, Waylon Jones/Killer Croc, and Roman Sionis/Black Mask * Green Lantern: Sinestro Corps Release Date: 2016 Rating: PG-13 Story: The Guardians of the Universe declare Hal Jordan as the leader of the Green Lantern police force in Oa. With new members such as Kyle Rayner and Sodam Yat entering the force, the Guardians of the Universe are hiding a dark secret that they are keeping from Hal and the rest of the Green Lanterns. Hal soon relates this to how Sinestro has disappeared after the Corps defeated Atrocitus and the Red Lanterns. The Guardians reveal to Hal that Sinestro has turned to the Yellow Lanterns and this leads into a mass conflict between the Green Lanterns and the Sinestro Corps. Hal must overcome Sinestro and embrace his willpower to defeat the fear that has been clouding his character... Protagonists: Hal Jordan/Green Lantern, Abin Sur, Kyle Rayner, Sodam Yat, and Kilowog Antagonists: Sinestro, Arkillo, Amon Sur, and Blume * Wonder Woman: Mind Games Release Date: 2016 Rating: PG-13 Story: